


Girlfriends?

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha realises she has a girlfriend. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Girlfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day two was "pink". Pepper/Natasha is a pairing I've wanted to write for a long time and this was the perfect 'excuse'. 
> 
> \- I typed and posted this on my phone so please forgive any possible formatting weirdness. Not beta-read. -
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

_Be careful out there._

  
Two words scrawled on a white sticky note, signed with a pristine pink lipstick print.

  
Natasha stares at the front of her locker, the Avengers Alert a distant blaring in her ears.

  
Pepper. Natasha would recognise that neat script anywhere. She's memorised that lip print.

  
"Oh nice. Girlfriend left you a love note."

  
Natasha stares at Quill. He doesn't notice, too busy rummaging around in his own locker.

  
"Hah, but mine left me a gun. I win!"

  
Natasha doesn't hear him, one word rattling around her brain like a dried pea in a can.

  
_Girlfriend?_

* * *

 

When they get back from the mission five days later, there's another sticky note.

On her bed. On a box.

  
Natasha picks it up, frowning. The lipstick print seems to mock her confusion, bright pink and cheerful.

  
_I bribed Tony to get this done faster. Don't let Quill get too smug._

  
There's a stun baton in the box, black like her old one but smaller and lighter, together with a list detailing the changes Tony made.

  
Natasha is very confused.

* * *

  
Pepper puts her nail file down when she hears someone enter her office, smiling when she realises it's Natasha.

  
Then her smile disappears when she actually looks at Natasha.

  
She looks distressed. And a bit like she just ran a marathon.

  
"Everything okay?"

  
Natasha starts at the question, then visibly steels herself for a reply.

  
Pepper has about three seconds to prepare for truly apocalyptic newts before Natasha blurts out

  
"Are we girlfriends?"

  
Pepper blinks. And blinks again.

  
"I... yes?"

  
Natasha's shoulders sag as if a ton of weight has been taken from them.

  
"Good. That's— Alright. Wait here."

  
Pepper looks after Natasha in bemusement.

  
After thirty seconds, someone shoves a truly humungous bouquet of pink roses through her office door.

  
Natasha's head pops out from beyond the flowers.

  
"They're for you."

  
Pepper feels a grin begin to form on her face, warmth spreading through her chest.

  
"Thank you. What brought this on?"

  
Natasha's very quiet when she says

  
"I never realised I could have a girlfriend and I'm glad it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you find typos you can keep them. ;) Comments fill my chest with warmth. 
> 
> This fic isn't all I wanted it to be but for the extreme rush job I did it's fairly decent I think.
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you want to at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
